Lost Girl
by MagaJV15
Summary: Esta va a ser una historia con one shots sobre Emma adolescente pero con Snow y David como sus padres va a ser AU, van a vivir en nuestro mundo. Va hablar de diversos temas (enamoramiento, amistad, peleas, anorexia, depresión, etc.) Así que sepan eso antes de leer. (Tal vez RatedM en algunos futuros caps) CaptainSwan en algunos caps.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta va a ser una historia con one shots sobre Emma adolescente pero con Snow y David como sus padres, va a ser AU y van a vivir en nuestro mundo. Va hablar de diversos temas (enamoramiento, amistad, peleas, anorexia, depresión, etc.) Así que sepan eso antes de leer.**

 _Edad: 14_

Emma era una chica feliz toda su vida la recordaba llena de alegrías pero había algo diferente y ella no sabía que era. Primero se había peleado con la mitad de sus amigas al parecer ellas se alejaron pero Emma no sabía porque, ella sentía que había hecho algo malo. El resto que todavía le hablaba parecían estar molestas todo el tiempo, pronto dejo de disfrutar muchas cosas. A parte de eso muchos de sus compañeros le decían que era diferente. Emma siempre había sido una chica positiva pero tal vez era porque nunca le había pasado algo que la lastimara.

Todo se volvió peor de pocos, Emma tenía miedo de irse a dormir solo porque sabía que tenía que levantarse al día siguiente. Pronto ella dejo de comer lo hizo casi sin pensar, un día simplemente dejo de hacerlo, pero lo peor no era eso lo peor era que nadie se daba cuenta. Sus padres que la veían en la noche regresaban tan cansados que no tenían tiempo de preocuparle como le había ido y ella no los culpaba sabía que mantenerla a ella y a su hermano Neal era difícil.

Primero solo se saltaba comidas a veces era el desayuno a veces la cena, pero luego empezó a dejar de comer por días y repito lo peor era que nadie parecía darse cuenta, solo bastaba que una persona le preguntara como estaba tal vez eso hubiese sido suficiente pero de todas formas no lo sabemos.

Emma salió con unos amigos que había hecho en clases extracurriculares de idiomas. Luego fueron a comer a un restaurante para esto Emma no había comido nada desde el jueves y ese día era sábado.

 _(Este tipo de letra son los pensamientos)_

-"¿Emma no vas a ordenar nada?"

-"Estoy bien/ _no lo estoy_ "

-"Pero has estado todo el día con nosotros y no te he visto probar nada"

-"Comí un buen desayuno _/me muero de hambre_ "

-"Si tú lo dices"

*Emma sonríe* _"pregúntamelo una vez y te digo la verdad por favor date cuenta"_

Pero nadie volvió a tocar el tema esa noche la dieta de Emma se volvió agua y de vez en cuento galletas integrales primero bajo un kilo luego dos y así 7 kilos. Emma estaba muy delgada pero nadie se dio cuenta.

Un buen día Emma lo intentó, se sirvió un plato pero no había vuelta atrás de lo poco que comió le dio nauseas, no lo volvió a intentar.

Pero un día fue que todo cambio, era educación física, tocaba correr. Emma no tenía problema corrió pronto se empezó a marear, pidió ir al baño. Se vio en el espejo pero no se reconoció, tenía que cambiar aunque le costara tenía que arreglar su vida antes de acabar con ella.

-"¿Señorita Nolan se encuentra bien?"- le dijo la profesora de educación física una vez que volvió a la clase.

-"Sí _/no_ "

-"Puede descansar si desea"

-"Ok" _*siento que me voy a morir, y no tengo problemas con eso"_

A partir de ese día Emma lo intentó, me gustaría decir que lo logró pero estaría mintiendo es un proceso que lleva tiempo, pero es bueno saber que lo está intentando.


	2. Chapter 2

_Edad: 13 (Emma y Killian)_

Emma estaba molesta porque era sábado y lo único que ella quería era descansar pero en vez de eso estaba estancada en clases de reforzamiento para sus clases porque sus notas habían bajado bastante. Se sentó en una de las mesas sola porque no conocía a nadie pero todos ya se conocían. Estaba escribiéndoles a sus padres para que la vinieran a recoger cuando sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado.

-"Hola"- le dijo el chico de ojos azules.

-"Hola"- dijo tímidamente Emma.

-"¿Es tu primer día?"

-"Sí, ¿y el tuyo?

-"También, no conozco a nadie"

-"Yo tampoco"

-"Bueno ahora me conoces a mi"- dijo el chico sonriendo coquetamente.

-"Emma"- dijo ella estirando su mano.

-"Killian"- dijo él estrechándola.

Luego comenzaron sus clases ella no dejaba de mirar a Killian a veces él se volteaba y ella se daba cuenta y rápidamente se volteaba, esto era nuevo para ella. Empezaba a sentir algo, algo nuevo.

Luego de clases ella y Killian se quedaban con sus amigos pero a veces se quedaban solos y ahí ella empezaba a sentir algo, un día pasó algo que ella no se imaginó.

-"Emma, tu perfume huele delicioso"- dijo Killian acercándose.

-"¿Lo hace?"

-"Sí"- Killian estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

-"Tú tambi-" no pudo seguir hablando Killian se atrevió a hacer algo que los dos estaban esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Él se acercó a ella y cerró sus ojos, se besaron. Era el primer beso de Emma.

-"Emma…"-dijo Killian sonriendo un poco "¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-"Sí"- dijo ella mientras miraba sus pies.

Luego se tuvieron que despedir porque estaba haciéndose tarde, Emma llego a su casa con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, Emma había sonreído muchas veces a lo largo de su vida pero esta sonrisa era diferente.

-"Hola"- dijo Emma apenas llego no podía dejar de sonreír sentía cosas en el estómago como cosquillas permanentes.

-"¿Por qué tan feliz? – dijo David

-"¿yo?, estoy igual de feliz que siempre"- dijo Emma tratando de que David no se dé cuenta porque solía ser un poco celoso.

-"No Emma, tiene razón luces diferente hoy"- dijo Snow sonriendo porque ella sentía que era.

-"Enserio porque yo no me siento diferente y la verdad estoy cansada adiós "- dijo Emma rápidamente antes de subir corriendo las escaleras. No quería un interrogatorio de 3 horas sobre quien era Killian en especial porque Emma no lo había mencionado ni una vez pero bueno Emma tenía su primera experiencia en el amor y se sentía como magia.

 **Las edades de Emma van a variar entre los (12 y 17 años) no necesariamente van a estar en secuencia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El capítulo contiene un poco de violencia y lenguaje grosero.**

 _Edad: 16 (Emma) Edad 17: (Neal)_

Emma lleva 4 meses 1 semana y 3 días con su novio Neal, no los contaba porque era feliz los contaba porque cada día que pasaba con él era una nueva tortura.

Cuando lo conoció era diferente _, como todos_ , primero todo era color de rosa. Él la trataba bien le hablaba bonito le compraba rosas, claro eso era antes de que estuviera con ella. El primer mes pasó bien pero luego no, él era muy celosos primero le prohibió estar con sus amigos porque según él, ellos querían con Emma, ella lo aceptó creyendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto en hacer a su novio feliz. Pero luego él criticaba todo lo que usaba lo que comía no la dejaba en paz. No paso mucho tiempo antes del primer golpe, pero ella lo perdono creía que podía cambiar claro eso le dijo él luego de que ella amenazo con terminarle.

 _Flashback (2 meses 3 días en la relación)_

 _-"¿Qué no te gusta mi vestido?"- dijo Emma con un poco de miedo en su voz porque Neal le había estado gritando antes._

 _-"¡Mierda Emma ya te dije lo único que quiero es que te lo cambies!"- Neal empezaba a perder la paciencia Emma estaba haciendo que se tarde mucho y se iban a perder la película._

 _-"No le veo nada de malo"- dijo ella con miedo en su voz_

 _-"No quiero que andes de puta con tus amigos"_

 _-"Ya ni los veo desde que me dijiste que te caían mal"- dijo ella a la defensiva elevando un poco su tono de voz._

 _-"Tal vez si les dieras algo que respetar no te hubiera prohibido verlos, ¡Ahora vete a cambiar de una vez!- dijo el gritando tan fuerte que hizo que Emma diera un paso atrás._

 _-"No"-dijo Emma con toda la fuerza que saco en ese momento. Pero Neal le respondió con una cachetada._

 _Emma se cayó al piso y se tocó la mejilla punzante. Neal solo se quedó mirándola intentando poner cara de arrepentimiento._

 _-"Emma cariño no fue mi intensión"._

 _Emma no dijo nada entró al baño se lavó la cara, vio que su mejilla estaba roja y pensó como le iba explicar eso a sus padres. Salió del baño._

 _-"Neal, lo nuestro no puede seguir"_

 _-"No Emma fue solo un mal momento podemos superar esto"_

 _-"¿Podemos?"- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos._

 _-"Nunca más volverá a pasar te lo prometo"_

Y ella lo perdonó, y volvió a pasar pero a este punto Emma no podía dejarlo. Lo peor es que ella cubría a Neal llego a creer que hasta lo merecía porque eso era lo que Neal le decía cada vez que se le escaba un golpe, pero un día una de sus mejores amigas se dio cuenta.

-"Emma hoy es LA fiesta"- dijo una chica de ojos cafés.

-"Que bien"-dijo ella sin emoción bajando la cabeza para que Regina no pudiera ver su labio sangrando.

-"Vamos a maquillarte"

-"Estoy bien así"

-"mmm no lo creo"- la cogió del brazo y la sentó en la cama para poder maquillarla cuando vio su labio.

-"Emma, quien te hizo eso"- más que una pregunta sonaba a un _Emma voy destruir a quien te haya hecho daño._

-"Esto… me lo hice con la puerta".- dijo ella con su tono de voz que usaba cuando mentía y solo su madre y Regina lograban reconocer.

-"Emma Ruth Swan, ¿Quién te está haciendo daño?".

Emma no le contestaba.

-"Okay eso es todo voy a llamar al tío David"- dijo ella mientras sacaba su celular de su cartera. Los ojos de Emma se agrandaron agarró la cartera de Regina.

-"¡No les puedes decir a mis padres!"

-"Entonces vas a tener que decirme"

Y Emma le contó todo, Regina la abrazó y Emma empezó a llorar pero Regina no iba a permitir de ninguna forma que alguien le hiciera daño a su amiga. Regina llamó a los padres de Emma y les dijo todo claro que David tenía su escopeta lista pero Snow no lo dejo, tuvieron que hablar con Emma ella volvió a contar todo, decidieron denunciarlo. Con suerte lo atraparon rápido y se encuentra en una correccional por poco tiempo pero cuando salga va a tener una orden de restricción.

-"Te dije que todo iba a salir bien". Dijo Regina

-"¿Voy a estar bien?"- dijo Emma

-"Tranquila, yo me aseguraré de eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Edad: 15

Emma y Regina fueron a una fiesta, Emma estaba un poco desanimada hace poco que ella y Killian se habían separado. La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero Regina fue muy exigente y bueno no le quedo de otra.

Claro de no haber ido no se hubiera encontrado con la imagen de Killian y otra chica besándose y tocándose, ella se sintió molesta y triste al mismo tiempo pero también tenía un poco de celos.

 _"Pero celos de que si ya no somos nada, porque me siento así de mal"._

Y Emma se puso celosa, se puso a bailar raro claro según ella era sexy pero el resto no diría eso.

-"¿¡Emma que estás haciendo?!"-Regina la jala del brazo y la sienta en uno de los asientos.

-"Mira"- dice Emma señalando tímidamente a Killian metiéndole la lengua a su nueva novia.

-"Ou… lo siento"

-"No lo estés"

-"Y… ¿Eso que tiene que ver con que bailes así de feo?"- Emma le voltea los ojos pero le sonríe.

-"Quería que viera de lo que se perdió"

-"Emma algún día lo hará … tienes suerte de que no te llegó a ver bailar"- dijo lo último en voz baja pero Emma llegó a escucharla y le pego en el brazo.

-"Me lo merecía"- dijo Regina.

Emma se paró y fue por las bebidas en la barra se encontró con un chico.

-"Hola"- dijo él

-"Hola"-dijo Emma

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"

-"Emma"

-"Lindo nombre"-él sonrió

-"Gracias"- ella sonrió

-"Soy Neal por cierto, ¿quieres bailar?"

-"Sí, pero bailemos por ahí"- dijo Emma mirando discretamente a Killian y su nueva novia.

-¨Okay…".- dijo Neal.

 **El capitulo es corto pero quería mostrar como Neal y Emma se conocieron. También voy a escribir cuando ella y Killian terminan o como ella y Regina se conocen.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Edad: 15_

Un día Emma se hartó de todo, cogió una maleta empacó un par de cosas y no miró atrás. Eran las 5pm de una tarde de miércoles, con ese día se completaban 11 meses enteros de sufrimiento. Emma no era feliz aunque todos creían lo contrario, parte era culpa de Emma ya que ella nunca mostraba como se sentía en verdad. Hubo un momento en el que ella era feliz y no entendía como había gente que no, fueron varias cosas pequeñas pero que en conjunto la lastimaban.

Pero ella nunca dijo nada, una vez trató de pedir ayuda, fue la primera vez que habló pero no le tomaron importancia.

 ** _9 meses antes_**

 _Mary Margaret estaba cocinando algo y Emma se acercó._

 _-Hola_

 _-Hola… ¿Te pasa algo?_

 _-No… sí bueno_

 _-¿Quieres hablar de eso?_

 _-De eso quería hablar, estuve pensando que tal vez podría necesitar un psicólogo- Emma trató de sonar lo más seria posible._

 _-¿Un psicólogo?, Emma estas bien, lo que te haya pasado seguro no es tan grave, se te va a pasar en unos días. – le tomó a Emma 2 meses de juntar para hablar del tema._

 _-Ya no importa.- dijo sin emoción y fue al baño, saco su pequeña navaja, se remangó, se hizo otro corte , se lavó la cara, se cubrió con su manga de nuevo y puso una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Se dijo a si misma que todo iba a estar bien como siempre lo hacía._

Emma no sabía a donde iba a ir, solo sabía que tenía que alejarse lo más que podía de su vida, paro en un parque serian eso de las 6 y ya estaba lejos de su casa, probablemente se habrían dado cuenta de que no estaba y estarían buscándola. Lo bueno es que dejo su celular para que no pudieran localizarla. Saco un pequeño espejo y se miró sintió como una lagrima caía por su mejilla la primera que le salía en semanas, hubo un momento en el que se prometió que no iba a volver a llorar. Ese día fue horrible también fue miércoles, día de mierda (como siempre) en su casa también paso algo nadie la noto por suerte. Se pasó toda la noche llorando por horas y horas no durmió nada. Se sentía muy cansada para ir a la escuela pero tenía que. Ese día se prometió que nunca más lloraría.

Sentía dolor por irse pero eso era mejor que quedarse, todo era mejor que quedarse. Ella sabía que si se quedaba iba a terminar matándose, ella sentía que todos la usaban. Nadie se preocupaba por ella, no sentía que nadie la quería, ella sabía que algunas personas lo hacían solo que no lo sentía

Ella era una persona fría esa era la forma más fácil que encontró para no sentir dolor, era mejor no sentir nada. Hubo pequeños momentos de felicidad en los que pensó que podía pero no fue así. Ya no era feliz en su colegio ni en su casa, todos los días era lo mismo, no tenía escapatoria, hasta que tomo la decisión de huir. No se arrepiente de nada.


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal"Emma era mala tomando decisiones, no porque tomara malas decisiones si no que era muy indecisa. Podía ser una decisión simple como de que sabor quería su jugo o que casaca se iba a poner hoy pero se tardaba mucho en decidir y generalmente se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta, pensaba mucho las cosas y eso a veces hacia que se las perdiera. Pero así era ella. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que todo parecía perdido y ella estaba a punto de tomar una decisión importante, podía escuchar personas murmurando, otras gritando, algunas tratando de ayudarla pero ella no se decidía. Sus pies colgaban del puente y ella solo miraba abajo, sería una caída larga y dolorosa CONTRA, pero acabaría con sus problemas PRO, le faltaba mucho por vivir CONTRA, esto de los pros y contra generalmente la ayudaba a decidir más fácil pero hoy no estaba funcionando. Emma era mala tomando decisiones./p 


End file.
